Miriam, the Child That Was Left Behind
by QueenSpicyTea
Summary: Miriam, Zipporah and Isaac's daughter, has been born and bred into the cult alongside the boy she's fallen in love with, Micah. When the kids are brought to Hemmingford, will Miriam's family resurface? And will she incorporate into modern society with her foster family, or will she stay loyal to the cult and Micah? Sequel to Blossom and Wilt.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Miriam Chroner. I smiled sadly at the thought of Mama Rahab.

I call her Mama Rahab because she wasn't really my mother, and she wouldn't let me call her just my mother. And though she has been long since sent to He Who Walks Behind the Rows as she took me when I was a babe, and I am now fifteen, she told me all I know about my family.

Mama Rahab said my father was named Isaac, and my mother Zipporah. She said Isaac was a great person because he told us of He Who Walks Behind the Rows, and was the first prophet of his. She said his blood made me special. My mother, though, Zipporah, didn't like the family He gave her. So she abandoned me and took my brother with her, because she couldn't support two children on her own and she preferred my brother. I'm sure Mama Rahab is right, because her and my mother had been very good friends.

So I grew up alongside the son of Rahab's sister Jael, and the boy was named Micah. Micah was my age, and because Jael had him late in her life and she had to go to Him, Rahab raised us both.

And I maybe sort of liked Micah.

That's not the point

The point is this was the morning of the day we were found out by Outlanders.

* * *

That morning I had been brushing my hair. It was long and a dusty brown. I was thinking about Micah. He seemed different. He wasn't anymore the bashful, timid boy I grew to love. He seemed... different. Stern. Confident.

I didn't mind though, and thought nothing of it. I put on a navy dress, and looked at myself in the mirror, and wondered if I looked more like my mother or father.

Then she went out to meet Micah. Miriam took a moment to smile at him. She loved his dark hair that looked fluffy to her, and briefly wondered if he loved her. But it was off to the cornfields.

And that's when the buses came. They quickly, hurriedly loaded every child on. I recognized the names of everyone. Our family under He Who Walks Behind the Rows was close-knit.

She didn't understand the reporters. Curiously, she asked Micah questions. "Who are they?"

"They are reporters." Micah answered. He knew more of the world outside that I ever had.

"Why are they here?"

"To tell their people of us. They are unknowingly messengers of His words. Now, hush Miriam, for they want to make you answer them, but we mustn't let them know of us, for they are unclean and over the age." The dark-haired boy advised.

But I was still full of questions that begged for answers about the world outside Gatlin, Nebraska.

Like all the other kids, she answered "I saw the corn" When asked what she witnessed.

I stepped up to the doctor, who read my name off a sheet. You could tell he was displeased with my last name, while I showed pride, and got my sucker; I had been the last one in line. Suddenly, an elderly lady rode up on a bicycle.

"Wait!" She called. I turned to see her, she was too old for the cult she knew. Yet I was fascinated. I had only heard of people living beyond nineteen, up into their old years, seventy, eighty, ninety.

"You know perfectly well if we let those children in our houses, we gonna be done in just like those others!" The lady, Mrs. Birk, cried.

A younger lady, still well over nineteen, came to the defense. I smiled and thought, "Surely He will bless her for this kind deed, even at her age."

While I wished to stay and watch more of this interaction, I looked up and saw Micah. He smiled at me and motioned for me to join him. I obeyed pleasantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the home of my new foster family. I had a family. So, I didn't understand why I needed this one. Why couldn't we just go back to Gatlin?

I looked at the lady who greeted me. She had short blonde hair and bright eyes. "Hello," she greeted me, "I'm Elise, and this is my husband Franklin."

I nodded at them. "Hello. I am Miriam Chroner," was all I said. Micah told us to tell only what we must to the filthy ears of Outlanders, especially adults, for the were not to know too much.

She frowned at my surname too. I understood they didn't get our way of life, but my father was a great man. Micah told me by word of ear my lineage, my bloodline, was precious to Him and He would forever bless my descendants.

* * *

"Why not my brother?" I asked. I'd never been told his name.

Micah looked at me seriously, for he took this matter seriously. I'd asked this question since his personality change. "Because, Miriam, your mother's favor of him in taking your brother spoiled his posterity. You and him were the first children born into His world. Originally, your brother was to carry this blessing. But because your mother took him out, he is to have no kids and yours shall bear this honor." I always liked the way Micah put things. Even when he was jumpy.

* * *

Finally the silence that allowed me thought was interrupted by Elise. Her tone had changed. She now sounded bothered by my presence. I only understood these heathens hated my father. "I see. Well. Your room is upstairs, first door on the left. Dinner will be on the table shortly," she bent down into my face, "I want not to see a single kernel of corn in your room, Cult Princess." With that, she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I learned quickly Elise didn't quite care what I did, so long as I didn't talk about the corn around her or Franklin. So I decided to go see Micah. This world was so strange to me. I had to know about it. Or perhaps he had a prophecy. In Gatlin, he had appointed me the job of writing down his prophecies and the history of Gatlin, starting with him and I. Micah said he had already recorded up to the point in which my mother left. He told me what else to write.

I found him in what was a bed and breakfast. A lady answered the door. She smiled at me. "Hello there."

I smiled politely. "Hello, ma'am. Is Micah here? I wish to speak with him."

She grinned. "Micah's so quiet, I wasn't sure he had friends. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

I sat at the table beside Micah. "Miriam, I must speak with you after dinner," He told me. I nodded.

After dinner I helped the lady whose name was Angela, and a boy of our acceptable age limits named Danny wash the dishes, leaving a man named John to converse with Micah. I heard him lie to the man, saying he had been born at that time. Micah was mature enough to appear as such. But, I assured myself, if he lies he has good reason. Shortly after, the man went to speak to his son. When Angela left to talk to John, Micah stood at the door, listening. Then turned to me.

"Miriam," He asked, "Come to my bedroom."

I did, and sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked me in the eye. "Miriam, I have another prophecy to foretell," I nodded, "As you know, your line of inheritance will be only of females, for your brother was taken, and your sons shall receive none of your gifts here, throughout your line." I nodded again.

"Your daughter, your eldest, will be your blessed one. She will be brought forth here, tonight. But, before your child sees the light of day, you will be taken from here by those who left you in the cornfield. For your child must be conceived here, but taken to the world of Outlanders. For He Who Walks Behind the Rows will one day send his word to Outlanders, to take care of his lost children. And your daughter, who you shall name Hadassah, will be like Queen Esther whom she is named after, the queen of those who are lost and dirty and be their light."

He looked down at me then. "Are you ready to fulfill the first part of your prophecy?"

I nodded.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, my COTC II dvd came, and yes, that IS some foreshadowing, and there will be a third story in my COTC series, and we can see who the main character will be! This also means Zipporah and Hezekiah will be reappearing sooner than expected. And in case you need clarification on the ending, Micah is about to become the father of Miriam's daughter yet-to-be. I thought naming her Hadassah was quite clever, since most people didn't know Esther from the Bible wasn't born Esther.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Possiblu important before you read this chapter: In this, Micah was possessed by the demon in a cornfield in Gatlin shortly before being taken to Hemmingford. So he's not possessed by a demon here. The demon just kind of takes total control and kicks it into high gear.**

* * *

After the first part was done, Micah and I went outside of the breakfast and bed. Elise only said I be home by six in the morning when she had to go to work. Adults can be so arrogant.

We searched for the others, occasionally I'd call out for Jedediah or Mordecai.

As we approached, Micah let out a loud "NO!" at them doubting, because all but Mordecai doubted my father's prophecy that a leader would come from the corn. Mordecai was older than I at seventeen, just barely retaining information of those years. I walked into the mass around the fire as Micah approached slower.

"He Who Walks Behind the Rows shall not allow it! Do you really think it was all Isaac's doing Jedediah!? Do you!?" Micah inquired. I was quite timid, Micah had become more stern and serious, but this was a feat for him. "Who here thinks this? Were we not given signs? Was that not enough!?"

Jedediah was the first to speak. "But they found them. They found us. Jesus Christ, Micah, they were our parents!"

"They were ADULTS! They were of THAT WORLD and we have seen that world and it is evil! There is a power greater than all, and it is within us!" Micah was saying. This was the first time he had any huge revelation besides the minor ones he has told me. Aside from the earlier personality change, he was more confident. He continued. "But we know it not. We have eyes but see it not. Ears, but hear it not! I saw the light that came from the corn! He Who Walks Behind the Rows commands that we rid the land of all that defile the corn!" He turned. "You... do not see the truth, Jedediah, because it is not yet with us. There is work to do before he cometh. Go home. And wait for a sign."

So, we did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As you might be able to see, this story contains a lot of information that will be relevant later on during the later stories such as the one for ****_Urban Harvest_****. I haven't seen the ones past Urban Harvest yet, so I'm taking my time.**

* * *

I stood with Micah as John talked to Ms. Birk. I felt momentary pity for her, but it was fleeting. A reassuring gaze from Micah toward me fulfilled its purpose. Danny got out of their car and left. I noticed how he looked upset, so I nervously smiled. My thoughts were more on what Micah and I had done. Did this mean he loved me back?

I turned back to reality as a screen door slammed shut, and Ms. Birk tried to scrub our cross off.

"It is light from the corn. Not from the hand of man. It is the mark of He Who Walks Behind the Rows."

Mordecai grinned at Micah. "Then it is our sign?"

I fixed my brown eyes on Micah in anticipation.

"Yes. Let it begin." Was all he said, or needed to.

While Elise and Franklin were in the Outlander church, I stayed home under Micah's orders. His reason that he gave was that me and the child I was carrying were precious, and not to step inside that building today. I consented, and was reading _The Outsiders_, a not-so-new but not too old book, published a few years before He made himself known to us. I was liking Johnny Cade.

I sat and thought about the baby and Micah's prophecy. My mother, the one who abadanoned me, and my brother whom she favored, were going to be taking me to to His bidding. I found it an amusing thought. My mother would be helping with His orders in which she wanted no part of.

The idea came upon me that perhaps my mother had originally liked our Gatlin, but He Who Walks Behind the Rows swayed her heart to hate it, so I and my Hadassah may be brought out.

I then thought of my brother, whose name I now longed to know. He would be an uncle. Previously I felt blessed that I was left behind, but contempt my mother favored him. Now I was pleased, for now I realized everything He does has reason to it. Even in my mother and brother.

I realized, in that moment, that Micah would father only Hadassah. He would need to stay in the family, which I never quite clarified is what we know we are under Him so we are a family. They would need him to hear His word. And Micah said the first of my children. I decided my heart would always be Micah's, truly. Even if my other kids would be of other men, unclean men.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please keep in mind this may not be the best chapter of this story. The only scene in all the movies that has unnerved me is the one in COTC II when the guy dies in the church from bleeding to death when Micah does the voodoo, because I often get random nosebleeds and so naturally the thought of dying of one scares me a little, even more than the part where the doctor is stabbed to death, and that scene I had to go through.**

* * *

After this, I did have to get out, to help the others while Micah carried out His bidding elsewhere.

I watched as Jedediah let the supports of her house go out, Ms. Birk's. Her cat had gone under the house, and she was still under.

She cussed us, and called us "bastards". I now realized why He wanted her gone, no one should disrespect His children.

* * *

The police showed up, later. I saw them trying to dig the lady out from under the house to get her corpse.

Mrs. West, her sister, came. "She warned you! She warned all of you!" She said. She suspected us. She knew.

I watched Micah converse with Danny.

The others went to the doctor, they had something planned. Micah told me not to do works of Him unless he said to, because my primary goal was to be careful with the baby or else we may not have our line to extend to the world of Outlanders.

* * *

I was to go watch the Town Hall burnt down.

We chained the door, and locked the windows. A few of us, myself included, lit matches. But I handed off the matches, I didn't burn the church.

I felt remorse. Life was beautiful, and He had made them, but all have a time.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood watching Micah talk after that. "All the adults are gone!" He turned to Danny. "You are one with us now. There are no others to come between us. Tonight, my brothers and sisters, is harvest moon, and the harvest is ours, as the sons and daughters of the one true father, He Who Walks Behind the Rows! And tonight, he calls on us to serve him. Danny, are you ready for the offering?"

I didn't hear what was said next, but Danny chanted along. After a moment, Micah demanded silence.

Angela and Lacey, an orphan girl, were tied down onto make-shift, quickly done crucifixes.

"Danny, make them stop this!" Angela screamed.

"Danny!" Lacey pleaded.

"She is the first to be sacrificed!" Micah exclaimed. Lacey pleaded to be freed, but Micah only gave instructions to Danny on exactly how she was to meet her end. "...Carve out her heart! Each drop of their blood shall nourish the seed, let the new harvest begin!"

The others didn't seem to notice, but I saw a light in the cornfield, a harvester.

"It's the light from the corn!" Jedediah said.

Another girl turned to the light in the dark. "He's coming!"

"Now Danny! He calls for it!" Micah exclaimed. I realized they mistook the harvester for Him.

When the harvester finally came in, Danny freed Lacey and Angela.

"Kill me Outlander!" Micah challenged as Jedediah chased Lacey and Danny through the corn.

I watched as many of us tried to kill John, who was there with the harvester driver. But I had been instructed to not do anything to harm the baby, I was developing a small bump. So I helped another girl, Orpah, tend to Micah, who commanded John be killed.

I moved. Micah now stood in the center, Lacey and Danny driven back, and John surrounded with them.

"Did you really think that He Who Walks Behind the Rows would allow you to escape!?" He clicked his tongue. "Danny, you disappoint me. Now you must be treated like the others."

Danny looked at him. "Stop this."

Micah slapped him, and in a lower voice, demanded silence. "The blood of those that defile must fall into the Earth!" He started to sound demonic. Blue lightning surged around him.

The harvester started up again. "Micah!" I called.

Whatever was in Micah left him, as he saw his situation and screamed. I realized the Micah of Hemmingford wasn't the Micah I'd always known. But I'd love him to the end.

I tried to help him, as did Danny. But he was sucked into the harvester. I cried. Hysterically. We fled, and I resided on the outskirts of the otherside of Hemmingford, until a blue ford pulled up beside me.


	8. Epilogue

I looked at the car. A twenty-something woman with red hair and blue eyes was driving. Beside her was a boy with red hair and brown eyes.

She looked at me. "I'm looking for Miriam Chroner."

"That's me," I said. "Who are you?"

She smiled at me. "Zipporah Chroner."

She explained to me what really happened, and that on the news she saw my name as a surviving child. I realized that while I knew He was real, I only loved Micah and wanted to make myself love the corn god as much as Micah did...

Micah...

Hadassah...

I smiled at my brother, I finally found out his name, Hezekiah, and drove to Chicago where mom and Hezekiah had been living.

Me and my child had a prophecy to fulfill.

* * *

**A/N: Short little Epilogue bit explaining how Hadassah, still in her mom, and Miriam got to Chicago for the third movie. The next one will be _Urban Queen_. Hope you enjoyed Miriam's story, and will enjoy Hadassah's!**


End file.
